Bond of Brothers
by MTCrazy17
Summary: It had only been a few hours since the battle of Midgard with his adoptive brother Loki, but he will not stop trying to bring back his brother he once knew and loved. Will his bond he still has for his little brother be strong enough then Loki's hate?
1. The Bond of a Brother

The raven haired god leaned himself against his newest cell. It had been only few hours since they came back to Asgard after his tirade in trying to control the Earth. Now he sat on the cold stone floor, aching and sore from his last encounter with the green beast known as the Hulk. Loki rolled his emerald geen eyes in a annoyed manner, wishing for nothing more than to be far from both planets. "Must I_ really_ be put in a box? ...Again..." He grumbled to himself with a childish pout.

"It is for your own good, Brother," Thor approaches, taking in the sight of his beaten brother with a frown. "If it weren't for my input, you'd still be bound to silence."

"Own good...how adorable..." Loki grumbled at the familiar voice but quickly hugging his arm around his still bruised and battered side. The god of mischief gave his adoptive elder brother a cold stare with a sneer to match. "You and your love for those idiotic mortals amaze me. I don't need that pathedic race anyways." Loki growled at the blonde who watched him from the outside of his cell. "Whatever reason you still linger around here for, know this...Your pleads will never get you anywhere when it comes to me _brother_." He spat, his once soft and loving green eyes only stared at Thor with hate and unbearable anger.

His brows knit tightly in confused disappointment. "This is your home, Loki, and it is not a plea to miss your presence here." The taller man swallows disdainfully, signalling for the guards to come forth. They slip two trays of food from the banquet of his return- not Loki's, they had made that very clear- into the cell. "I bring you food, brother, whether you bear to accept it or not. You must eat to heal properly," he gestures to the prisoner's injured abdomen that appears to obviously giving him trouble.

Tired green eyes flickered away, avoiding Thor's electric blue ones. The Trickster sighed heavily, letting his eyes rest on the food. He darted his eyes again from the walls to the ground, avoiding Thor's by all means possible. He would not show weakness now even though the pain within his heart swelled with each passing moment. It caused him more pain then any of his other injuries, but he would never confess such a thing. He cept himself as strong as he could in his condition, trying not to waver from the ongoing shocks that rattled his thin frame or whimper out with the slightest of movements. "How was your comming home party...Mother and father must be_ so_ proud of you...They are well I assume..." Loki mumbled dimmly.

"The celebrations were not the same without you at my side," he admits, gazing off at previous memories of the two during their lifelong victories. After a few moments, he collects his thoughts and voices them, as always. "It is a shame you must be confined here upon return; there were many faces of relief, shaken from their mourning that you still live- mother especially." His mouth thins in a serious line, recalling the acknowledgment of restored peace. "The Tesseract is far from any reach, Loki. Father will not have you released til he is convinced you will not pursue it." Thor states bluntly, voice succumb with regret that soon turns to anger. "Why you did this in the first place is beyond comprehension!"

"I bet the others did not see it the same. They likely forgot I was not even there. Most likely because I was always just a mere shadow...But I am...happy...to ease mothers pain, just alittle." Loki gave a soft smile that soon drem back into a frown. "I care not for that power source Thor. I tried to be your equal and I have failed once again. This was my last chance to ever beat you at something...I give up on myself at ever doing so." The dark haired sibling gave a humorless chuckle. "I did what I had to. My fate led me to a road that was opposite to your own. I merely embraced it extemely. I just got tired of living in your shadow." Loki spat angrily but winced in doing so, feeling the bruises he had agitated with his sudden movements to look at Thor for a better angle. With a growl, Loki laid farther back against the wall he rested on, curling himself into a tight ball with the surpts of pain that jetted across his weakened body. He laid his pale hand on his wound and nursed his still bleeding side. Through his green tattered robes, dark splotches could be seen on both his back and parts of his shoulder oozing dark with blood. The god of mischief cursed all other gods for his powers and use of magic being taken away from within his holding cell. How a healing spell would have done wonders by now. Now he was as weak as a mortal and it drove him up the wall more then the pain did for knowing that. Loki sighed raggedly through labored breath, moving from one injured side to the other, trying to get comfortable in what little way he could. Tired eyes found Thor's after a moment of silence. "...It does not matter...I cannot change what I have done, nor do I regret it..."

"Never have I thought you any less than an equal, brother. I do not ask you to regret the actions of your distress," Thor nods and the guard on this left opens the cell. He slips in, footsteps heavy toward the shattered mess on the cell floor. The gates close behind him with a metallic latch, the low hum of aura pulsing through the cell. The blonde scoops up the two trays and sets them next to his brother, kneeling before his broken frame, examining the damage. He unclasps his red cape from his own shoulders, stretching it out and tearing from it a strip of sheen material before Loki. He frowns, lying the streak across his lap, fixing to remove his brother's vest; pale skin stained with blood from several wounds that were not as bad as they looked. Perhaps for a mortal, but Loki was only temporarily that within confinement. Thor wraps the makeshift bandage twice tightly around the trickster's slender torso, constricting the continuation of hemorrhage. His eyes wander up, catching Loki's, "I only ask that you stay by my side, here in Asgard."

Loki looked at Thor in amazement as his brother tore away at his beloved red cape and began wrapping it around his wounds firmly just enough to hold his bleeding somewhat. He did not however make a move to push him away or shrug off the gesture of help. Loki stayed quiet, squeaking only once as the material was tightened for more pressure. The shocked jet black haired brother watched his sibling with unease and confusion. "You did not need to do that...That was a most prized possesion of yours." Loki murmured after a sort while, pointing at his makeshifted bandages. "Why waste it on me...?" He asked, cocking his head to the side like a curious cat.

He smiles, face still stern with determination. "It is but a cape; another will be made, but what can not be replaced is our bond, which was never a waste." Thor's eyes fall to the scarlet bands encompassing his brother. That will hold for now, he assures himself with a simple nod, eyes returning to meet green. The god's palm rests in a easy grip on Loki's shoulder, patting it once, moving to his neck to give him a familiar clasp of console.

"Thank you." Loki whispered as he looked into his brothers eyes with much greatfulness for the help. His pain seemed to ease with just the kind gesture alone. The love Thor had always held for him was still there, shining without fail in those stormy electric blue irisis. The younger of the two gods couldn't help but let a small weak smile grace his own face. "Apperantly so..." Loki murmured softly, letting a small glimmer of hope flash through his heart. "But you cannot deny that I have been of horrid behavior..." The Tricksters smile died away. "Our bond may never leave us but you know things will never be as they use to...Father will forbid of it the most. I myself would. I do not deserve the title of his son no longer for all the crimes I have commited here and eleswhere..." Loki looked away from his brothers loving gaze, feeling guilt and regret creep into his heart. "There are not enough apologizes I could give to make up for it all..."

Thor swallowed hard, knowing the harsh truth of the words. He gave it a moment, letting the weight of Loki's actions upon the realms keep him grounded. "Fear not," he began. "Father will have a fitting punishment, and we will soon be fighting, victoriously, side by side once more. For now, let us eat. I spared room for your company," he sat back from his kneeling position, hand slipping away from the man's neck. He reaches and sets one of the two full trays into his lap. The thunderous god takes the large chalice of wine from the platter and lifts it up in a modest toast to his sibling, giving him a nod, "to your return home to us, brother."

Loki gave Thor another sliver of a smile, but his true feeling were on his soon to be punishment. Odin would be harsh on him, that would be no suprise. But his true fear would be what affects it would have on his brother, especially if Odin threw out his punishment to be ended with death. Execution would not be throwned out to a king who willingly exhiled his eldest son before on the start of a war. Loki shivered, not at the possibility of death but at the cost of never seeing the only person who ever mattered to him ever again. That person being Thor. His brother was right though, he would spend as much time with Thor as he could, just in case a trial to such extremes came for him soon. With a curt nod, Loki repeated his brothers action, picking up his own drink and clicked their glasses together gently. "And to your acception of me returning, brother."

Thor grins to his brother behind the cup, drinking in the fine asgardian wine. He sets it aside and digs into the second half of his dinner, words lost to the scrumptious assortment of foods laid upon their plates. He enjoys the time he has with Loki, for what lies ahead for his adoptive kin was a punishment only known to their father.

Loki chuckled softly,sipping on his wine and nibbiling much more slowly on his plate then his carnivorus brother was. "Goodness Thor, slow down before you choke. How would it look if the family were to be more disgraced with you dying by simply eating too fast?" Pale lips curved into a palyful smile.

Thor proceeded to cough in laughter, clearing his throat gruffly and swallowing his meal. He thumps the front of his chest, cocking his head with a charming grin. "Such a death will not befall me; I am more suited for the glorious kind, in the heat of battle," he chuckles and grips bone tightly, taking another bite from the fallen beast that had been prepared for them.

Loki stiffled another laughing fit with his hand. "Yes, a warrior's death would suit you far better then one such as the one I commented on. You have to admit though, that would be an amusing story though to tell father if that was so the case. I would bet his reaction face to a death like that would be priceless." Loki stated with an amused giggle.

Thor nodded in agreement, white teeth shining through his laughter. "They would host a banquet in honor of the mighty bird that had thoroughly done in the son of Odin," he shook his head, chewing loudly. "You would better have the orchestra play something suitable to such an occasion, of which I cannot fathom," he grins again, swallowing down his food with the heavy wine.

Loki rolled his eyes with a smirk. "The finest music in all the land for my fallen brother of course." He mock bowed with another chuckle. It felt good to Loki to be able to laugh and joke around with his brother like they use to. It almost felt normal, like nothing had ever come between them. Like as if they could bypass their understandment of things never being the same again just for a short while to relive the past. "Then again," Loki added with a fake pondering expression. "I could get them to play the most embarissing peices for you, just for the halarity of it all." The mischief master winked at his brother with a sly smile.

"I would not put it passed you, brother." Thor nudged him softly with a final chuckle and returned to finish most of his plate. He picks off bits here and there. "Our speaking of birds has brought recognition to your habits; you eat as if you were one yourself. Will you be satiated with the amount I've brought to you?"

Loki smirked. "I am no bird. I simply eat lighter then you, who can finish a whole table down in a minute and a half." Loki chuckled. "I sometimes mistake your muscles for fat. Becareful you do not go too overbored there." The Trickster laughed, patting at his brothers stomach with a smirk. "But yes, I am greatly satisfied with what you brought. Thank you once again. You show me a kindness I do not deserve..."

"Relax. You are my brother, and you will not starve on my watch." Thor nodded earnestly to the darker sibling. "By this ale, your wounds will be mostly healed before dawn. Take any of the rest you can get before then," the god instructed, setting his deserted tray and cup onto the stone of the floor. He retrieves the remainder of his cloak, setting the armor of it heavily upon Loki's shoulders, the royalty of red draping and falling along the contours of his brother's smaller physique. "This will at least keep you warm throughout the night," he nods, both palms clapping on the broaches of the cape to Loki's unhealthily slender collarbone.

Loki huddled himself with a yawn against the warmth that now circulated through his body with the warm tattered cape around him. Loki shivered, drawing himself to lean more heavily against it's soft and warm feeling. "Thank you..." Mumbled the cacconed brother. "It is...very warm indeed." Onyx colored eyelashes bagan to flutter downwards apon his tired gaze. "I only wish I can repay you back somehow, brother..."

Thor nods at the sentiment, smiling faintly. Retrieving his tray and chalice, he exits the cell and gazes upon the slouching form behind the gates as they close once more. "Rest well," He lingers for a moment, then breaks eye contact and strides down the corridor, on his way to speak further with his father, on behalf of Loki unbeknownst to the trickster.

"Farwell Brother..." Loki murmured tiredly, watching Thor leave with blurry green eyes before completely falling asleep, cuddled against his brothers red cloak. He wrapped it around his thin frame like a blanket and let the cape around him draw his to sleep with it's warmth and with the strong scent of his brother, a symble to him of protectivness. With his brother protecting him through his cape, he slepts a peaceful sleep for once in over a year.


	2. The Bond of a Friend

Loki growled in frustration, once again as he always did when annoyed, paced around his cell in a frantic manner. Thor had still not come over with more news on his trial and it was making him all the more anxious in knowing of it. His emerald eyes darted from one side to the other, caulating and sharp. The raven haired god groaned and stopped in his pacing, leaning his uninjured shoulder against the glass cell with a heavy sigh. "Must I really be locked up like some animal.." He mumbled annoyed, still not happy with being caged and also the new restraints the incircled his wrist.

"If it was my decision, you would not be." Sif said, walking in. "But the decision was final."

Loki turned his sights apon his guest with a would not look weak to anyone other then Thor, since they understood eachother better. He would keep to his act of hatred. "Leave me be..." Loki replied in a huff, trying to ignore the pain that shot up his side as he turned to face her in a better angle.

"Do not injure yourself, Loki." she warned.

"It is no matter to you what I do and what I don't." Loki snapped back, holding in a hiss as more pain shocked through him. Oh, how he missed his magic right now in this cell that took away said abilities.

"Loki, please!" Sif said. "It will do you no good!" She went over and turned off the devices that were shocking him.

Loki slouched with relief against the cell wall. He slid down it till he was slumped in a sitting position on the wall, panting for labored breath. "I-I do not need your help..." The Trickster whispered after he finally found his voice.

"Of course you don't. That was just as much for my comfort as yours. I dislike seeing a friend in pain."

"I am /not/ your friend..." He growled back weakly, trying his best but in vain to give her a glare.

"You were and are." she said back. "Though you refuse to see it."

"Just like my /brother/" Loki said with distaste for the last word in his statement. "Still living in a fantacy, still thinking I was the Loki you remember. You are nothing but a fool...you all are fools..."

"Perhaps so, but better a fool with hope then correct without."

The ebony locked god simply gave a 'hmpf' and turned his face from her. "Why are you even here Lady Sif..."

"I thought you might want a break from the monotony."

Loki gave a humorless chuckle, rolling his eyes. "Adorable." He grumbled.

"Thank you." she said without a blink. "How have you been?"

He eyed her but gave in, and sighed. Loki leaned his back slowly against the wall behind him before crossing his arms at his chest. One perfect dark eyebrow rose in question. "How have I been? Well, besides being told I was adopted and truley the son of my most hated foe, cast out of Asgard, failing at ruling Midgard, being locked here and now wanted by a whole army for not getting the tesseract for them? I think I'm fine, thank you." Loki finished off sarcasticly.

"You were not cast out of Asgard. You fell." she corrected. "And no army can get you here. And last and most important of all your parentage does not change who you are."

"I 'fell' ,as you dearly put it, because I knew I was not wanted here." He fired back. "You do not know this army as well as I do..their leader can do things that even Odin himself would fear. You are wrong on another thing Lady Sif...my parentage only makes me the son of a monster...once a beast, always a beast..." Loki replied in a fading whisper.

"You're wrong!" She shouted. "You are not a beast! You are not a monster! I knew you! I knew you as a dear friend and a warrior I respected! Let them try to come for you! Let them try, I will kill every one of them!"

"A /friend/? A warrior you /respected/?" Loki gave out a dark laugh. "Says the one who wanted me off the throne more then anyone." Loki replied with a cruel smrik. "Why fight for me now. Abit hyprictical don't you think my dear?"

"I wanted you off the throne because you were out of control! I can put two and two together and get madness! At first I thought it was grief, Thor and your father, then I realized it was greed."

"I wanted nothing but to show Odin I was better then Thor for ruling Asgard! It was nothing of greed, but madness...what a fond word of mine." Loki's eyes glinted with the dim light as he narrowed his eyes with hers. Green eyes darkened with barley contained anger. "You know nothing of true maddness woman." He hissed. "You know /nothing/! You would go mad too if you found out your whole damn life has been nothing but a lie!"

Sif's voice was quiet when she spoke again. "Fighting by your side wasn't a lie. Talking with you, feasting with you, sparring with you, learning with you, it wasn't a lie. We all loved you. You just can't see it, can you?"

Loki growled in her direction, his eyes were blinded. They were full of hate, anger and even a great pain that undertoned their rage. "You and all the others were only playing a cruel game on me, just like my filthy adoptive brother! It was all a lie, everything I ever heard, felt...everything!" He yelled, his eyes brightning with water he wouldn't let fall. "Trying to fool the monster that he could have friends...just like father tried to fool me with the chance of one day being a king..." Loki shook his head, bowing it so she could not see the lone tear that trailed down his pale cheek. "All lies..." He murmured quietly.

Sif had tears streaming from her eyes, but her voice was steady. "We didn't know! We had no idea they were lying to you! And it wouldn't matter to me if I did! I am a warrior, but a maiden and you accepted me, I would have accepted you! Only after your death were we told who your parents were. When we were mourning. The only lie was pretending I was fine after you were gone." She stood and prepared to leave, her hand on the switch to turn back on the restraints.

Loki's dim colored eyes looked to the ground, watching her blurred shadow from the side of his walls crumbled away slightly. "...I do not see why it matters no longer...My fate is now clear. It is simply too late now." He shrugged in defeat. "If only I knew from the begining..."

"It's in the past. I have permission to take you for a walk around the gardens tomorrow. I'll be back to see if you'd like to go in the morning." she said, and turned the restraints on.

Loki winced, filling the shocks vibraate through his nerves, his magic draining away once again and cutting off his silent healing charm he had used while they were talking, usint that small oppotunity to get himself atleast some comfort even though it was very little. "I might..." Loki replied tiredly, letting his eyes wander upwards till it met her again. "Sif...before you go I..I-I think I owe you an apology...forgive me for my behavior. I am in all rights, not in the best of moods."

"I understand. You are forgiven." She said with a small smile and left.

As soon as she left, Loki rested his forehead on the cell wall, his mind running slower then it normally did as the shocks continued to throw off any chance to think properly. He gave a pained moan, trying anything to get his mind off of the restaints and back to thinking of his trial that waited for him in the few days to come. He needed a few words of encoragment from Thor but Loki knew deep down inside knew that Thor could not sway the councils desions all the time. What they wished of his fate would be deemed by them and them alone. No future king would be able to stop what they wished no matter how hard he tried. Loki sighed, for once hopeing Thor found a way to get him through this alive. 


	3. The Bond of a Mother

Loki huffed. It had been a week already since his return to Asgard after the battle in New York as he was still locked away in the Asgardian jail to his frustration. The raven haired god paced in his cell annoyed. He was told his next visitor this week would be coming in shortly which confused him. Loki thought he already saw everyone. Who else besides Thor, The Warrior Three and Lady Sif would come see him? He did however have some idea though and he regretted the thought of /her/ his mother coming to greet him. "Mother..." He muttered to himself, slowing in his pace.

"Loki, my son. What have you done?" Came a soft voice from behind him.

Loki turned to the familiar gentle sound, his eyes glinting in the dim cell light. When he turned he faced Queen Frigga, Thors mother and his adoptive mother was standing there. "Mother...What are you doing here..?"

She looked at her son with a smile. Glad to see he was still alive. She reached her hand through the jail cell to hold her sons chained hand. "Loki, my precious child. I am so glad you are still alive. I had to come and see you myself. Thor told me you were well, but I wanted to see my son." She still held her smile though her eyes began to tear up. "Oh Loki..."

Loki sighed and hesitently wrapped his hands around her smaller one. Glad to feel their warmth beneath his touch once more after such a long time. "I am...happy to see you are well Mother but.." He looked away, his shame bright in his emerald eyes. "You should not be so enthusiastic about my return...I was better off being dead then I am alive."

She looked into her sons sad eyes and shook her head. "Loki, my son, do not say such things. I don't know what I would do if any harm came on you or your brother. I may not have birthed you, but I raised you because you are my son Loki." she smiled at him again. Love forever lasting in her eyes for her younger son. "So of course I will be enthusiastic about my sons safe return."

"You should not treat a monster as so...I have done so much wrong, I no longer deserve the title of your son..." Loki gave a humorless chuckle. "Safe I think not Mother.." He replied softly. He brought his green eyes to stare at hers. "You know of my many crimes...I fear another banishment may come my way as judgment...maybe even execution. A worthy fit to my crimes against Midgard and Asgard..."

"I know you have done wrong. Horrible things, I cannot deny. But when I look at you I see a misunderstood, confused, sad man. Maybe your father and I didn't pay enough attention to you. Maybe I wasn't a good enough mother to you. I am truly sorry Loki." Frigg squeezed his hand tightly in hers. "No matter what you do, you will always be my son. I can promise you that much."

"No amounts of apologies will ever heal the damages I have done completely...but, I am sorry Mother...for everything." He looked away from her strong yet gentle gaze. "It was never your fault Mother, please do not think it so. You did what you thought was right, I understand...but son or not, my punishment will most likely tear you away from me again...I cannot bare it, but it will happen nevertheless...There is nothing I can do, nor Thor. I hear he has tried to plea with the council but to no avail. My trial will be swift and servere..as it should be."

Tears began to fall from her eyes but she maintained her gaze with her son. "Loki, if the council decides execution-" The Queens voice broke off with her emotions. "Then know this. You always have been and always will be my son. You have made some bad decisions but we all do that. Thor has appealed to the council many times and your father remains neutral about the fact. But I will do everything in my power to save you. I won't watch my boy die..."

Loki gave her a watery stare in return. He never understood why it hurt to see his mother crumble so painfully. With a shaky hand, he brought his hand from hers to her face, gently swiping away her tears with his thumb. "Mother please...You know it pains me to see you this way...Especially if it I that is to blame." Loki gave out a ragged sigh, trying his best to keep himself compose as well as his mother. "There is no reason to try to save me now. I deserve everything I get. There is no swaying of their desions if they think it best for all the nine realms...but no this my dear Mother...no matter if death greets me sooner then later, I want you to know that I wil always think you my mother. I love you dearly..."

She sniffled and looked into her sons eyes and regained her composure. She wanted to stay strong for her son. This could be the last time she ever sees him again. She placed her hand on his as he wiped her tears away. "Loki, we will meet again one day. And on that day you will not be caged like some kind of beast. I will accept you with open arms as I always have. Be strong my son. We will meet again soon. You will be fine..." She stepped closer to the bars and pressed her forehead against her sons. "I love you Loki Odinson. My son...Always."

Loki leaned his own head against hers and whimpered softly, letting tears of his own track down his pale face. "And I love you too Mother...Always..." They stayed that way for some time till finally Loki pulled away with a sniff, already missing his Mothers touch. "You should go...Father will most likely be looking for you by now...I wish not for him to find you here...The Queen of Asgard should never be seen with a criminal such as I."

"I do not care who sees that I love my son" Frigga said sternly but her hand slowly fell from his."I will appeal to your father Loki. If it does not succeed...until we meet again my son." Her tear filled eyes broke away from his as she slowly walked out. As soon as she was out of sight of her beloved son she fell to the floor. She cried silently until Thor came along and helped her home. That could have been the last time ever that she would see her son alive again and it was breaking her already weary heart.

Loki watched her go with watery eyes, unable to stop the torrent of tears that came as she walked out of the jail and back out into the son. He slid to his knees, letting his silent streams flow with the agony of his heart. "Goodbye Mother..." He murmured throught the bars, hopeing somehow she had heard his final words to her. With that he crawled back to the darkest corner of his cell were he would hide from the world till his last and finale visitor came to him before his trial. The god of mischief had never felt so lost and so utterly alone. Not even Thor's mighty hugs could have brought him the comfort he needed right then and there. Nothing would ease his souls sadness nor hate and loathing for himself.


	4. The Bond of a Father

It was only two days till the trial for Loki. The imprisoned prince sat silently in the far off corner of the cell he had been in since coming home to Asgard and now in fear of his upcoming trial he had gone into an anxious stage. Everyone now had come to wish him good luck on the trial, well, those who still cared about his fate. His friends, his brother and of course his mother, but one person he had wanted and dreaded to come never did show. His adopted father, Odin. "Of course he wouldn't..." Loki murmured to himself as he huddled closer to the wall, his green eyes only faded deeper in their mist of regret.

Odin approached the cell of his younger son. His adopted, misguided one. Clasping his hands together behind his back, he stood at the door and saw Loki huddled into the corner, looking quite depressed. "Loki," Odin greeted in a low, sad voice. "What have you done, my boy..."

Loki's eyes that had drooped in tiredness snapped open at the low yet familiar voice of his father. His emerald gaze slowly turned to the king of Asgard with shock. "F-Father..?" Loki whispered. He wasn't expecting this at all. The Trickster god tried to stand but stumbled, his legs too weak to be able to hold even his thin frame still, only making him slide back down the wall he rested near.

Odin nodded and sighed, looking down and frowning," Loki. It is nice seeing you, even in such grave circumstances. I thought I had brought you up better, my son... But I suppose not. Why would you want to do something so terrible, son? Why? Are you not content with simply advising your brother? You know I love you and value you just as much as Thor..." it made Odin sad to see that his younger son was too weak to even move much, and he felt his heart clench at the sad sight.

"Because I was always better than he was. I deserved the throne not he. But it doesn't matter now. And I am not your son." Loki felt a flare of anger course through his heart but even he could not find the heart to spit venom back at those unbearable disapointed eyes. The raven haired god bowed his head in shame, in guilt. He just couldn't hold Odin's gaze. "...This is what happens when you try to make a monster into a Prince...this was my fate from the very start. You should have never taken me..." Loki whispered. "I was born a beast...and now I shall be slain as one too.."

Odin looked just a bit hurt at that, Loki's words cutting deeper than he knew. True, he had originally taken Loki in hopes that he could be used to unite the frost giants and the Asgardians, but that hadn't worked, but he had always loved Loki in some way. "You are my son, and maybe, but Thor is the eldest, and you can not change that. Especially now after what you have done to the Midgardians..." He sighed and crossed his arms, taking a deep breath and saying," I do not regret taking you. You were an innocent child. You would've died, and despite all you've done, my son, you are still mine. You shall not be slain a beast. You are Loki, prince of Asgard, brother of the king, son of Odin."

Loki listened quietly at his adoptive fathers words and after a short pause, the god of mischief gave out a humorless laugh. "I was still better off being left to die when I was a babe Father. You never loved me...I was nothing but a gambling object you could throw in as an a excuse so that horrid race would leave you be. You say you care, you say I am no creature. But look at me...look at where I am, what I've done.." Loki leaned forward his eyes bright with rage and angry tears of hate. "How am I not a beast now? How can I ever be loved by anyone...I never was in the first place!" Loki spat. "You fed me lies my whole life, why should I ever trust a damn thing you utter!" Loki's growled, pulling himself back into the shadows of his corner. "Why do I bother...why do /you/ bother...Coming down here to make amends with the screw up before he is executed I assume?" There came a soft chuckle that sounded more like a whimper from Loki's dark shadow.

Odin shook his head, covering his face with his hand, he said softly," I have always. Always cared about you Loki. We all must make strategies and think ahead; you surely should know that. Look at what you've done? It's not spontaneous, my boy. I am disapointed but that will never cause me to hate you. You always were the smarter one." Odin sighed and felt awful, the deep pain that he had caused his son, to make him think that he was unloved and despised. "I see you, Loki. I see the boy you once were, the innocent, mischievous, intelligent boy you were, and now this madness had overwhelmed that boy." Odin looked up as Loki continued, the man looking more and more sad with each word," I do love you, Loki. I always have. Despite what you think, I adore you, my son. I bother because of this, I bother because I am your father, and I care about you. You shall not be executed, Loki.I will do what I can on the council to keep it from happening, I can vow to that. Alas, I must go now, but I will be back, my son... Do not worry. You are my son whether you want to be or not. We all love you." And with those words, Odin turned away from the cage, unshed tears in his eyes as he left.

Loki watched his father leave speachlessly. His mind felt numb and so did everything else. That had been one of the very few times he had heard his father speak those words of affection to him and for once there was no undertone to said words. The felt genuine to the fact that it broke more of the broken heart Loki already had. "Father...?" Loki whispered in the dim and empty jail. Loki just couldn't understand how this all could be possible, how he could let this go so far, how he had went to making jokes with his big brother to falling into oblivion and then into finally, this cell. There was a very small chance that he might make it, the hope of maybe actually living through this is higher then he had expected it to be. Loki sniffed softly; glad for the shadows of the dark corner he now lay beside since he could hide his tears more easily. "I-I..I'm sorry Father..." Loki murmured into his arms as he waited for sleep to take him.


	5. The Bonded Brothers

It was a day till Loki's trial for the crimes against Asgard and Midgard alike and Loki would never admit it but...he was terrified. He knew his punishment would be harsh but he did not know to what extent. Though he knew Odin would do all he could to talk the council out of execution he did still have his doubts. Now he sat and waited in his cell, wishing for nothing else but for his brother to come and help him forget of his future trial ahead.

Thor knew that his brother would be in trouble with the council, his war crimes were extensive and he needed all the help he could get. He had helped their father in finding a way to stop his brother being executed. They compiled lists of the good that was in Loki and he could only hope it would work. That his good deeds would outweigh his bad deeds. He sighed as he decided to visit his brother, walking slowly to his cell. He had the guards unlock the door for him and entered "Brother...how are you?"

Loki looked up to the sound of his brothers voice. He was too lost in thought to even notice him in the room till he spoke. Emerald green eyes flickered to his brothers electric blue ones, a deep sadness was all he was greeted with once looking into Thor's gaze. "I am...well. I guess as well as I can be being held like some beast awaiting it's slaughter..." Loki turned away from Thor's the loving stare. "Why have you come today of all days...my trial is tomorrow..."

Thor took a couple of steps forward and sat next to Loki. "You are not awaiting your slaughter brother..." Thor frowned slightly at his brothers subdued behavior. "I have come to see you. Why else? Tomorrow is your trial, and you are probably wondering why I didn't come earlier today..." Thor sighed slightly, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees.

"I highly doubt the council will want we to live after all that I've done...Not even father can stop whatever they decide with my fate." The raven haired sibling gave out a ragged sigh as he leaned farther back against the wall he rested on. Loki looked tired and worn, his normally fair skin was much paler, his eyes sunken in hollowness. "I had a few come and go, so I was already suspecting you to come as well...Mother wont stop nagging the gaurds to let her in again." A sliver of a smile almost graced his features. "She's always trying to get me to eat something..."

"You should eat more." Thor gave out a brief bark of a laugh "I would have come sooner brother if it wasn't for the work. Our father and I have been working to try and fight against all your crimes. Despite the need for you to be punished, we don't want to see you executed" Thor ran a hand through his hair, looking at Loki out the corner of his eye. "You shall not stay a prisoner forever brother. I can promise you that"

The green eyed brother gave a slight chuckle but frowned with the rest of Thor's comment. "Brother, I myself think it fitting for my deed. I would only feel more guilt and hate for myself is I was not imprisoned for the rest of my immortal life. And banishment will only bring me that much further to the territory of going insane." Loki looked away from his older brother. "I have done...so much wrong...I have hurt, have killed so many with my greed and anger. I only find dying now a worthy way for me to pay for my childish and selfish behavior."

"No" Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder and looked him in the eye "I shall never allow for my brother to be executed. You have done wrong and must be punished so, but there were reasons for your actions. They will take this into account. You shall not leave this realm my brother. I shall not allow it" Thor kept eye contact throughout the time he was talking to his brother

Loki stared at Thor, his voice firm and yet soothing at the same time. For once the sliver tounged brother found there was nothing he could say so he merely nodded in understandment, blinking back the tears that began to brim in his eyes. "Brother...I-I..I am sorry..." Loki looked away feeling ashamed and regret crawling into his heart. "This is all my fault..."

"There are others to blame brother. I myself can take some of that blame, for not realizing and seeing your misery and jealousy. If I had, these events could have been avoided" Thor smiled weakly at his brother trying to install some confidence into him. Thor could tell that his brother was hurting, and that he was truly sorry for his crimes. Thor knew Loki better than nearly everyone, and this was the first time he'd seen him lost for words

"Do not fault yourself for my actions brother...They were mine and mine alone. I was so blinded by my anger and hate; this was never suppost to happen." Loki whispered, his emerald orbs only brighten with the pint up tears. "And now I must suffer for my damage...and I have never been so utterly frightened in my life." He confessed with a light sniff. "I am..I am scared of what awaits me tomorrow..."

"No, brother...There are others to blame. You cannot place the entire fault upon yourself. It will eat away at you tonight, and you must remain strong." Thor turned Loki round to face him, placing both his hands on Loki's shoulders. "Believe in me when I say that I take some of this blame, and that your execution would not settle this blame. There are other ways for you to be punished, and execution isn't the right way. You will see beyond tomorrow brother. Believe in me when I say that"

Loki only nodded to Thor's words and gave a soft whimpering sound, his head on it's own accord falling onto Thors shoulder softly. "I wish not to be away from you or the family anymore...I only wish to redeem myself.." Loki sniffed as he buried his head into Thor's warm chest. "Do not let them take me from you brother...Please..." He murmured softly, letting his shaking hands grip tightly to Thor's side.

Thor pulled his brother into a strong embrace, supporting and comforting his brother at the same time "I shall never let it happen brother. Never. Understand me brother that myself and our father have worked hard, and we shall not cease until we know that you shall be spared. You need to be punished for your crimes, but you shall live, and you shall be redeemed. Believe in me when I say those words to you brother"

"I do believe you..." Loki's muffled words said silently. The younger brother was cuddled against Thor, his brothers warm embrace only making Loki feel the safest he had ever felt. "Thank you brother, for everything you have done for me, even after all that I have done...there is not enough apologies that I can say to you to ever fix everything, but I will find a way to repay you..."

"You have no need to repay me. If I had only realized what pain you felt at our fathers treatment, then all this could have been different. It is the least I can do to save you and then I can say that I am free of the guilt that I feel now" Thor kept his arms around Loki, allowing him to feel safe and that he was cared for. Thor did care for his brother, despite the deeds he had done

"You already save me...just for loving me still...for not giving up on me do you save me. You save me now with this simple gesture of being here now when I need someone the most...You always save me brother." Loki clung tighter to the blonde, afraid that if he let go of him, his brother would leave him to the loneliness of his cell once more. "I cannot ask for more then this. Your love for me is all I wish..."

"You are my brother, and I will always support you. I shall always love you and care for you. You must remember that and you must stay strong, you can not let the blackness and greed that you feel fill you up and take over ever again." Thor sighed slightly still keeping his hold on Loki, feeling Loki cling tighter onto him he tightened his hold on Loki, supporting him more

"And I will always love you brother...forgive me for ever making you think otherwise...I will be strong, but not for myself, for you. I will never let this happen again, you can count on that brother." Loki sighed in content, just happy to be close to the one person that mattered in his life again.

"I believe you when you say that, and I hope you can continue to live with that mindset" Thor knew he had to go soon, that he had to continue helping their father in finding ways to save Loki

"I will. Do not fret about that." Loki and Thor continued to hold eachother close for a little while longer before the younger of the gave out a heavy sigh. "You have to leave now...don't you?" Loki looked up to his brother with sad eyes. "You will be present at the trial yes...?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for anything. Our father and I will be there to support you and help you" Thor pulled away from the embrace but kept his hands planted on Loki's shoulders "You shall not be alone throughout this"

Loki gave his brother a small watery smile. "I know that, I am glad to have you all on my side still. Now go, do what you need to do. I'll see you tomorrow brother..."

Thor rose and looked at his brother "Stay strong. You are not alone in this." Thor gave Loki one more hug and nodded briefly, giving his brother a small smile before standing, turning and leaving the cell.

"I shall for you brother. Goodbye..." Loki murmured with a slight wave of his hand. He still had a small smile on his face, feeling more relaxed at the thought that he not only had his brother fighting for him but his whole family and his friends as well. Maybe, just maybe who would make it out of this with his life intact. Even redemption didn't seem that far away. All he could do now was wait. He only prayed his bonds with the people he loved would keep him as stong as they needed him to be and vice versa. "I believe in you brother..." Loki murmured. He knew one thing. If his brother was hell-bent on something, there was almost nothing in the universe to keep him from what he fought for and luckly for Loki, we was worth fighting for to his brother.


	6. Test of Bonds

Today was the day of Loki's trial. He waited patiently in his cell, though he dreaded what was to come. Emerald green eyes darted around nervously. He didn't fear his punishment; he only feared having to look his father in the eye as he read his fate.

Footsteps echo around the darkened halls of Asgard's prison, Thor eagerly searching for his brother's cell. He couldn't let Odin kill Loki. He couldn't. His brother was all he had. "Loki!" He cries when he finally found his cell. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" His eyes were filled with sincerity. "I'm not going to let them execute you. I can't bear to see that happen."

Loki looked up from where his green orbs had been staring at the floor what felt for hours. He knew that voice better than any. "Thor, I wasn't expecting to see you till the trial." Loki mumbled once his green eyes found the electric blue of his brothers. The raven haired god sat up straighter and cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Yes, I am well, nobody has come for me yet, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the court right now?" Loki stopped in his questioning once he thought of being executed. "Brother there is nothing you can do...you cannot sway the council's decision...It is what I deserve and you know it."

Thor broke the lock with his hammer, the noise loud but Thor didn't fear. He had already sent the guards away. "I am King! I'll do what I like with you." He grins at him, the door swinging open. "Come on. Let's run away-together. I'm not leaving here without you." He stepped inside, striking the chains that bound him. With that, Loki was free. "Let us make haste."

"Brother, are you mad?" Loki watched in horror as his brother freed him from his bounds and chains. "You know full well we cannot just run away. I would rather die with what little honor and dignity I have left then run like a coward. You can't simply leave either you have this realm to protect!" Loki glared at his older brother. "You must let this happen...I cannot leave. No matter how much I want to..I must suffer for my crimes..."

"Forget it! Forget it all! Let's just leave. I understand why you did it, and I don't think you're deserving of this punishment. I beg you brother. Let's leave." He grabs his arm, pulling him along. "What are you waiting for?" The Thunder gods tone was urgent, getting quieter. He could hear footsteps, but they were still far enough away that they could escape. "Please!"

Loki stared down at Thor's hand which griped his arm, he wanted to, he wanted to run, to flee and be with his brother but he had done so much wrong. It was time to do one thing right. He placed his shaky hand on his brothers and gave a watery smile up to his brother. "You wish me to forget but I can't. My only change of redemption for what I have done is by respectfully doing the right thing for once. I love you dearly brother and trust me when I say, I'd give anything to run with you...but I must do what I know in my heart is the right choice. Do not fret brother, maybe it is not death that will take me upon my punishment. Maybe it is only banishment, jail time, maybe even house arrest for a few centuries. We may not have to be separated. It is up to father. But I know this. I _will_ be judged for what I have done and I will take full responsibility for my actions...I'm sorry..."

The elder of the two shakes his head, his body shaking with the grief that rocks him. "Brother, no... You don't deserve this. Please don't." He tugs weakly at him, trying desperately. "Please..." He finally lets go, but then he moves in and hugs him, tightly. "I don't want to see you die! I don't!"

Loki whimpered softly, he didn't know what to say, what to do. All the younger god could do really was bring his shaky arms up to wrap against his older brother in a weakened hug, clinging to him as he use to when they were children. He laid his head against Thor's shoulder, savoring every moment with the blonde before it was too late. "Do not give up hope brother...I might not have to die. There is a slim chance my fate won't lead me to the executioner." He hugged tighter to his brother, trying hard to keep himself from breaking. "Just promise me...to stay by my side no matter what my fate..."

Thor buried his face in his neck, staying silent. "I'm sorry I can't do more for you but beg. I wish I could." He whispers, squeezing tighter. "But I swear to never leave you. I swear on my life I won't let you die alone, if that is the fate you must suffer." He pulls away slowly, the footsteps growing louder. "They won't question me being here." He gives him a nervous smile, wiping his eyes. "No more tears, okay?"

"Thank you..." Loki whispered against Thor shoulder. He pulled away, staring at the dark hallway were the footsteps were coming from and although he nodded to Thor's question, he still couldn't find a way to stop the tears from rolling down his pale sharp cheeks. "I-I am..I am frightened brother.." He confessed in a hush toned. "I'm scared of what lies ahead..." He admitted, sounding so small, so lost. His normally calm green eyes were now the eyes of a child a child who was looking for guidance and protection from his elder brother.

He hugs him again, pressing his lips to his forehead. "You're not going your path alone. It's not too late to run either... But you seem resolute, so I will not try to deter you any longer." He wipes his cheek, smiling at him. "How can I help you feel better? I don't want to see you sad any longer."

"You already make me happy brother, just by being here with me, but there is one thing I ask..." Loki gave his brother a small smile as he rubbed at his red eyes. "I would rather have you walk me to the courts then the guards..."

He gives him a smile, nodding slowly. "Then let's go." He leads him out of his cell by the arm, smiling at the guards as they approached. "I'd like to personally deliver him to the courts." They nod, falling back and following them anyways. Thor's electric hues bounced around, nervous when they fell on his brother. He was just as scared as he was. "Any requests of me that you have, Loki?"

Loki was quiet, he let his brother take him by the arm and start on their way to the courts building. Loki kept his eyes downcast, his ebony colored lashes hid his green gaze which rarely ever looking up only to stare sideways at his brother. "No..." He murmured silently. "I have no requests...I don't think I'm worthy of any." he said with a light shrug as he stayed in step with Thor.

He squeezes his arm, reminding him he wasn't going to leave him. "I think you're worthy of requests. You're still of Asgard. You still have rights, though misguided." He smiles at him a bit, leading him out of the prisons and into the soft light of the courts. His trial was in the main hall, and it was rather father, Odin, sitting in the middle, surrounded by his council. Their mother who say off to the side glance at the two gods. She gave both her sons a knowing smile, her eyes glittering with tears. The blonde looks to his brother, giving his arm one last squeeze. "I love you, brother. Don't doubt my affections for a moment." He moves to the side of the room, to the spectating area by his mother. He was left out of the judgement since it was clear he wouldn't be able to make a decision that would be unclouded. His eyes didn't waver from his brother's thin frame. He couldn't let this happen. He couldn't allow his brother to be killed, and he wouldn't.

Loki sighed as he moved forwards already missing his brothers warm hand against his arm. Loki gave a inward groan before following the long steps up to the podium were he would stand and wait for the speaker of the council to start the trial. Every step he took closer the more he dreaded and regretted back away from it and fleeing. He gave his brother one last scared look before finally pulling himself up the few steps up to where he was suppost to stand. He swayed from one foot to the other as he stood infront of the podium; his green eyes avoided his fathers face as he stared from each elder to the next. These people would decide if he was to live or if he was going to die. He swallowed and waited for it to begin.

The council went on with their antics, debated, and smothered Thor's brother with relentless fury, all while Odin sat and watched in silenct sadness. Judging Loki, not as his father, but as King. The boy he had taken from the people he vanquished, the boy he had raised as his own. Loki Odinson. Thor knew what he was thinking. He knew his father was going to hold it against his son that he cast off that name for his real father's name, Loki Laufeyson. He knew that was going to be Odin's main grudge. Everything else seemed small compared to that. His breath caught when Odin raised his hand, signaling the end of deliberation and the beginning of Loki's judgment.

"Loki Laufeyson. Your actions have been foolish, unyielding, and costly. It would be unjust to let you live while the realms have suffered so much at your hands. However, I wish to show you some leniency. For you are still my son...and I wish to save you from death with the power I still have." He stands up, staring at him full on. "I suggest banishment instead, to the wildernesses of Asgard. For one century. If you're ever seen within the limits of the city within this time of your punishment , you will be killed on sight. Do you understand?" Thor let out his breath, feeling himself relax. Banishment to Asgard's wildernesses. Although tough, he'd be able to survive.

Loki withered and shrank under his adoptive fathers eye. Forever glaring in silent judgment as the others among him yelled and debated. Loki stayed quiet, wincing at their sharp words against him but once he saw Odin shush the group did he finally permit himself the daring motion of looking directly at his father. Loki's breath hitched as his brothers words of leniency and he would take any chance of surviving even if it was in a forest or a cave deep within the wilderness of Asgard. Loki nodded weakly understandably. "Y-Yes..." Loki replied, his voice barley above a whisper. He sighed inwardly; he couldn t believe that after everything he had done, he was still given the gift of living.

Odin nods slowly, dropping the mallet to end the trial."Goodbye my dear boy..." Odin mumbled softly before turning to leave. Immediately, Loki was grabbed by guards and dragged off the podium, much to Thor's disapproval. He followed them to the outskirts of the city, where they tossed him like garbage. The blonde noded to them as they left, picking his brother up by the arm. "I'm glad you're being allowed to live. I'm so glad." He pulls him into a hug, the tightest one yet. He grins at him happily. "So let's find you somewhere to live? Sounds great to me." He tugs him along by the wrist. "The caves have been left alone for a while, maybe the open field." Thor continued to ramble happily. "They didn't take away your weapons or your abilities, I made sure to destroy those chain of yours for good."

Loki was in the middle of dusting himself off after he was thrown and disregarded when he was suddenly pulled into a bone crushing hug. He gave out a startled squeaked , unprepared to be smothered by his brother's arms. "Y-Yes..Me-Me too!" He wheezed and was finally let go and air flooded through his airways again to his relief. Loki was about to protest his brother being here with him but never was given the chance after being yanked towards the woods by Thor. "Brother, I really don't think you should be here...Wont father be angry with you if he finds out you're helping me in my exile...?" He smirked finally giving in to having his brother come along. "Yes, I still have my magic back. Thanks for that by the way. I can make myself a home I'm sure. I think I have a spell for that."

He looks back and grins at him. "Brother, I can do as I like in the wildernesses of Asgard." He picks up speed, dashing through the trees without care. "Keep up!" He calls over his shoulder, feeling a bit of resistance from Loki. "It's going to find you just the perfect place to live! Not too far or too close, just right for me to visit!" He hadn't felt this happy for a long time, since before Loki's betrayal, but to him that was all in the past. His brother was himself again and he had avoided execution. All would be well once more.

Loki chuckled and picked up his pace, running to try and keep up with his joyful brother. "Thor, must we run! I'm still achy and sore for goodness sake!" The younger sibling yelled with a smirk. "I can clean it up with ease you should know that. My magic has no restraints." He chuckled, following his brother till he caught up. Even though he may have been banished from the city, he still was alive and he'd still have contact with those he loved. He was content with his punishment and so glad it didn't lead him to death. It wasn't long till he had a cottage to his name on the outskirts of the city. He could still see the glimmering society ontop oh his hill were his home now laid. Once every other day in the week he would have a visitor, rather it be the Warrior Three and Lady Sif, his brother, or even his parents he was never truley alone. Their bonds were forever tightened and he knew deep down that in the end of it all, thats what really saved him.

THE END


End file.
